As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of information handling systems include portable information handling systems, such as, smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, media players, digital cameras, 2-in-1 tablet-laptop combination computers, wireless organizers, and/or combinations thereof. A portable information handling system may generally be any device that a user may carry for handheld use and that includes a processor.
A portable information handling system may be configured to different positions in order to facilitate viewing, input, and interaction with the system. Portable information handling systems may include a kickstand to support the system in one or more configurations, including, for example, supporting the system to stand upright on a surface. Consumer demand has driven advancements in packaging design to reduce both the weight and thickness of portable information handling systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a kickstand to support the use of portable information handling systems that has minimal impact on the weight and thickness of portable information handling systems while providing stable and durable configurability of the systems.